


Children of the Night

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Rated for future chapters, Sexual Identity, Students, crowley is an ass even as a teacher, ravers, straight - Freeform, who cares?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are new kids in Sioux Falls, living with their uncle Bobby. New home means new school but this time, they've made friends a lot easier in the past. What happens when they get invited to a rave for the first time and get absorbed into a world of pounding bass and easy to acquire drugs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything and I'm sure as hell not making any money!
> 
> Let me know if you like it, I intend for this to be multiple chapters
> 
>  
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr: Dances-in-underwear

It was the first day of school. Dean Winchester and his little brother Sam looked at the class schedules in their hands, frowning. It seems their homeroom classes were both practically across campus and they would have to hurry if they were going to get there on time. As much as Dean didn’t want to babysit Sam on his first day of high school, he also cared more about his brother than most siblings seemed to, possibly since he’d practically raised the kid. He turned to his kid brother, his embarrassingly taller kid brother, and looked over the list of classes. “Ok, this is the same campus that we saw just a month ago at registration, remember?” He was trying to reason with Sam without making his anxiety about his first day worse. “Your homeroom class is right over in that building, remember?” Dean pointed to one of the buildings just off to the left of them.

“Yeah, I remember.” The tall 14 year old practically squeaked. He looked almost as apprehensive as Dean felt. He hated being the new kid but at least this was his last year and then he could forget about school for a while.

“Sam, if you remember where it is, then go! We’re gonna be late and Bobby’ll kill us if we both get detention on the first day.” His brother’s eyes went wide and he hurried off without even a goodbye. Dean knew he’d see the moose of a kid at lunch so he booked it towards his own class, crossing the doorway just as the bell rang.

“Well, well. Aren’t you the lucky duck?” A smooth voice said as the door swung closed behind him. The rest of the class was already in their seats and the short teacher was leaning casually against his desk, fixing him with a piercing glare. “Please, take a seat so we can begin.”

Dean awkwardly moved to the closest available seat, trying not to draw any more attention to himself than he already had. “My name is Fergus Crowley. You lot are to address me as ‘Mr. Crowley’. Is that clear?” He let the question hang in the air and Dean gulped quietly. He hoped that he wouldn’t have Crowley for any other classes. “Right then, as you are my homeroom students and not in my AP English or AP European History classes, I expect much less of you. There’s no eating, drinking or talking of any kind in my class. You will be expected to read for the entire period so do prepare yourself for that daily.” He spied a girl a few rows in doodling in a notebook as he spoke. Crowley made his way over to her and snatched the pencil out of her hand. “If you have homework that needs to be done, do it on your own time. There’s a reason they call it HOMEwork.” Reluctantly, he gave the pencil back and moved back to the front of the classroom. “You will be expected to have a book everyday because I do not loan them for the period and anyone caught without will be sent to the office to read theirs.” A few people looked around, obviously having forgotten one, Dean included. “Consider this your warning.” 

Dean turned to the kid on his right hand side and whispered. “Hey, you got a book I can borrow for the rest of the period?” The boy had messy black hair and fixed him with extremely blue eyes, looking a little lost in his own world as turned towards him. 

“Hmm? Oh, yeah…” He trailed off as he started digging around in his backpack, eventually producing a worn copy of Ray Bradbury’s ’The Illustrated Man’. “I just finished that before the bell.” Taking the book, Dean thanked him quietly and went about reading for the last 20 minutes of the period before he got in trouble for talking.

The rest of the morning passed by quickly and as lunch approached, Dean felt better about being new. People were nice enough but not too friendly that it made him feel awkward. Grabbing a table with Sam, the blond dug the brown paper bag out of his backpack and started to unpack the contents while chatting about his classes. “…and the dude was such a dick, ya know? I’m so glad I’m not in any of his other classes!” He finished his sandwich between stories and stopped as he saw the concerned look on his brother’s face as he looked at the class schedule in his hands. 

“What did you say that teacher’s name was?”

“Uh, Crowley…why?”  
A look of pure terror washed over the younger brother’s face. “I have AP Freshman English with him after lunch.” The older Winchester looked up from his chips and gave him a huge look of displeasure. 

“Yeah but he’ll like you. You’re smart and you won’t be late.” He let the words sink in and Sam seemed to relax a bit but he still looked nervous. 

His high school back in Lawrence hadn’t been this big but he’d also not really had any friends, so this could still end up being better. As that thought passed through his mind, he saw the kid who had loaned him a book earlier. He was taking a seat at a table across the room with a younger looking blond kid who seemed to say something immediately and laugh uproariously. 

Dean finished his lunch while telling Sam as much about Crowley as he could, encouraging him to be early and his usual bookworm self. Sam made a face but in the end agreed that it would probably be for the best and left as soon as he finished his lunch. 

The older of the two was left to casually look around for his next class, Spanish, before the lunch period ended. After bumbling around in the wrong building, he eventually found the classroom not too far from his math class. It was still a few minutes before the bell rang and he went in the class and took a seat, getting out his binder and doodling until class started. He noticed once everyone was seated that the blond kid that the messy haired kid was talking to was also in this class. He had a group of people around him as he cracked jokes the whole period, much to the dismay of the teacher.

After Spanish, he had to walk over to the science building for his Chemistry class. As he walked in, he spotted the kid with the messy hair again. He really needed to learn that kid’s name. Class was about to start and he sat again in the closest seat he could grab. This teacher, Ms. Naomi Angeli, actually had a seating chart and rearranged them all, sitting Dean near the kid from his homeroom class. As she busied herself handing out the class syllabus, Dean took the opportunity to introduce himself finally.

“Hey, uh, my name’s Dean. We sit next to each other in homeroom, you lent me a book.” He said kinda quietly. The other looked up from the papers in his hand and smiled softly.

“Yeah, I remember you. My name’s Cas.” He looked Dean over and tilted his head slightly to the left. “You’re new, aren’t you? I haven’t seen you before and this isn’t exactly a huge school.”

The blond nodded. “Yeah, my brother and I just moved here at the end of last school year from Kansas.” He said. It was all he could get out before Ms. Angeli could start going over the classroom rules and expectations from them this year. Dean sighed and almost visually deflated. Almost all of his classes seemed intent on not letting him do anything but study this year but he just wanted to go have fun. You only got to be a senior once and he wanted to enjoy it.

After class was over, Cas and he walked out of the room talking about what a dick Crowley was and laughing. “It was great actually meeting you but I’ve got to get to gym or I’ll be late for that too.” Dean said as he started walking toward the gym.

“Yeah, I have to get to history and then practically come all the way back for math.” He mentioned and bid him goodbye. Dean wondered if they would have the same math class together, that would be cool because he’d have a friend in half his classes already and that was more than he could say for his old school. 

He hurried off to gym, not wanting to risk being late for that and sent to do laps or something. So far, that ended up being his easiest class, they were issued lockers and stood in the gym while being explained what they would be doing for the year. All in all, not bad and he was released a little early so he could hurry back over to the other side of the school for math. He seemed to be running from end to end a lot with his last few classes.

Now that he was getting used to the layout of the school, Dean was finding it easier to get around. He was even a few minutes early to his class and found a seat in the back. Math wasn’t exactly his strongest subject but with a little help, he didn’t do too badly. Much to his surprise though, Sam walked through the door with another kid that he didn’t know. Dean stood up and waved to his younger brother and his friend. “Hey Sammy, what are you doing here?”

Sam looked at Dean and made his way over, taking a seat next to him. “At registration they said they made a mistake and wrote in the right class for me. I can only assume they saw my grades from Lawrence and decided to move me up.” His brother didn’t doubt that was probably the case. Sam was not only tall for his age, he was smart and a hard worker and he really admired that, though Dean would never tell him that in a million years. 

“So, uh, who’s your friend?” He asked, motioning to the kid that was now sitting in front of him but turned so he could face them.

“Oh shit, sorry. Kevin, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Kevin, he’s in my AP English class with Crowley.” The younger Winchester looked sheepishly between them as they exchanged greetings. Not long after they had been introduced, another familiar face came in through the door, looking around for an empty desk.

“Hey, Cas! Over here!” Dean pointed to the seat in front of him and the messy haired kid perked up, making a beeline for them. “Sam, this is Cas. He’s in three of my classes now.” He smiled, it was nice to have someone else to talk to besides his brother and Kevin. “Cas, this is my moose of a little brother, Sam and his friend Kevin.” Their conversation was cut short as the teacher requested the attention of the class so she could pass out yet another syllabus and discuss what they would be learning and what was expected of them.

The final bell of the day couldn’t come soon enough, all four of the kids were eager to get out of the classroom and do something more fun. They all piled into Dean’s car and looked for something fun to do. Settling on wondering around town, they let Kevin and Cas show them around. There wasn’t a whole lot to do in Sioux Falls, especially for a bunch of high school kids but they managed to entertain themselves for a few hours before Kevin got a call from his mom, requesting that he come home. Dean decided that they should also probably be back before Bobby got done at the garage for the day. They set about dropping off the other two and the Winchester boys made their way back home.

Bobby’s truck was already parked once they got there and Sam gave his brother a concerned look. They’d neglected to tell him they were going to be late and were a little afraid of the consequences. Both boys got out of the car and made their way inside, the smell of pizza catching both of them by surprise.

“Bobby! We’re home!” Sam shouted to the empty living room.

“’Bout time! You boys didn’t get detention, did ya?”

“No!” They yelled in unison.

“We made friends and went driving around town, sorry we’re late.” Dean said as they walked into the kitchen.

“Friends? That’s great guys. I’m glad but next time it’d be nice if you called or something.” He rounded on them and handed over a few plates. “For now, there’s pizza for dinner and soda in the fridge. You guys have any homework?”

They took the plates and started piling food on their plates. “Nah, it’s the first day. They’re saving all the homework for Wednesday and the weekend.” Dean mumbled around a mouthful of food. Bobby nodded and walked toward the living room, flicking on the tv and sitting down. They both grabbed sodas and took their plates to go watch tv while they ate.  
They watched a few episodes of CSI and the Simpsons before Bobby told them that they should get ready for bed. Dean had to agree, they had to get used to getting up early again now that they were back in school. Dean ran upstairs first to brush his teeth before Sam could hog the bathroom, braiding his hair or whatever he did in there for so long. As he got ready for bed, he planned to get up a little early so he could get a shower in before school. 

Sam shoved him out of the bathroom immediately as he was done and Dean made his way to his room. Opening the drawers, he pulled out some pajama pants and a clean t shirt, throwing off his dirty clothes into the hamper in the corner. 

Today had been a good day and he was actually smiling as he remembered the events of the day. He actually had made a friend with little effort and so had Sam. Maybe their luck was turning around. The blond flopped into his bed and plugged his phone into the charger next to it. Oh yeah, the alarm. He set it for 7AM and turned out the light. Yeah, it was different to be looking forward to going to school. He rolled over, getting comfortable and was soon asleep.


End file.
